North Dakota
Freelancer Agent North Dakota was an agent in the Special Operation's program Freelancer. Being that he was in the first implantation group, he was given an artificial intelligence, Theta. Because of the Epsilon Incident, the AI project was canceled, and constructs were ordered to be removed, willingly or by exterminating the agent. Being that North still had his AI indicates that he was able to escape or that Theta's treat inherited a fairly innocuous trait or that Project Freelancer deemed the Dakotas experiment to take precedent over any risk that may come to him. Since Recovery Command was seemingly aware of North still carrying Theta (much to the surprise of Recovery One) it is possible that Theta is similar to the Delta AI, being that it did not pose a threat. Character History Season 9 North and his sister, South, went on a mission to the Bjørndal Cyrogenics Research Facility to recover a data file from an unknown enemy. While South recovered the data file, North provided sniper support from atop a smokestack, the steam from which concealed his presence. When a guard South killed landed on an alarm, North ran to assist his sister. He told South to meet him at the helipad for extraction and made his way there, killing anyone that got in his way. He and South regrouped at a platform leading to the helipad and made their way to the helipad's locked door. He covered South while she hacked the door. Upon the hack's completion, the two ran for the extraction point, killing all the guards on the walkway. When they made it to the center of the pad, they realized they were surrounded by guards. However, freelancer Carolina showed up and assisted them in beating back the guards. During the course of the fighting, North notices a guard manning a turret and aims for South, which prompts him to push his sister out of the way and get shot. Carolina later pulls the both of them out of the fight scene and they escape the facility on a Pelican, with the required data file safe in South's hand. Later, two Longswords showed up and attempted to stop their escape. North's sister, South, was knocked out during the fighting. North strapped South onto a seat before going up on the Pelican to face the Longswords. The enemy fired missiles at him, to which he then activated a dome energy shield to protect himself and the pelican. He made his way back into the vehicle, where they were rescued by a frigate, who destroyed the pursuing Longswords. Death North and his sister were eventually tracked down by the Meta, who was hunting down Freelancers. Though his sister, South Dakota, was spared in order to obtain the Delta AI, North was not as fortunate, and was later confirmed KIA when Recovery One answered a Priority One call to retrieve his construct (which had been stolen along with his armor enhancement). North's body and armor were detonated by Washington to erase evidence of the event. The Dakotas North and South were both part of an superfluous experiment to study what would happen if one agent got an AI and another didn't. Being that they were twins, they were the ideal subjects for said experiment. In addition with being both siblings and participating in a specific experiment, it is most likely they were assigned there respective codenames to colloquially refer to them and the experiment as "The Dakotas". The result of the experiment was South mortally betraying her brother, allowing the Meta to kill him to take his AI, Theta, and his armor enhancement. South was able to escape unharmed. Trivia *North is the second character in Red vs. Blue to remove his helmet and reveal his face on screen. *Throughout the series, North Dakota and his sister South Dakota have shared a number of similarities **Both of their freelancer names are derived from one of the Dakota states. **Both of their armors were primarily a shade of purple with a shade of green for their trimming. **Both used Domed Energy Shield Enhancements **Both were killed by a Freelancer (North by Maine/The Meta, South by Washington). **Both would have the A.I. that they were using prior to their deaths stolen by The Meta. Sources Category:Characters Category:Freelancer